


Ukaranie

by Regalia92



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Fetish, Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Translation, Za zgodą autora, tłumaczenia za dwa grosze proszę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: [T] Stanley nigdy nie jest posłuszny. Narrator musi coś zrobić, coś, by Stanley go słuchał.





	Ukaranie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582339) by [Batsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy/pseuds/Batsy). 



> [Od autora]  
> Ta historia oparta jest na pomyśle o Narratorze mogącym wszystko zmienić, jedynie poza działaniem i myślami Stanley'a, chociaż mężczyzna może czytać jego myśli.

Po raz kolejny Stanley zdecydował iść w prawo, zamiast w lewo. Po raz kolejny postanowił pozostać w holu, zamiast śledzić historię.

\- Stanley, musisz przestać mieszać w historii. Zrobiłem tę opowieść dla ciebie i żeby działała, musisz za nią podążać! Tak bardzo mnie złościsz!

Narrator zawarczał na Stanley'a.

Stanley najzwyczajniej w świecie stał w holu firmy. Z uśmieszkiem na twarzy słuchał Narratora.

\- Wiesz co? Nie zamierzam nadal znosić tego typu zachowanie! Stanley, zostaniesz ukarany! Zaraz coś wymyślę!

Narrator krzyczy na Stanley'a.

Mężczyzna, gdy słyszy Narratora, siada. Nie robi żadnego ruchu sugerującego wyjście. Wątpi, by Narrator rzeczywiście coś mu zrobił. Nigdy wcześniej nie spełniał swoich gróźb i tak było od dłuższego czasu.

Nigdy nie dotarli do miejsca, w którym Narrator postanowił go ukarać. Dziwnym była sama myśl o zostaniu ukaranym.

\- Co powiesz na kompromitację? - powiedział Narrator, zmieniając ton głosu. - To będzie odpowiednie. Możliwe, że cię powstrzyma.

Stanley, słysząc słowa Narratora, spogląda w górę. Kaszle i lekko się rumieni. Nie wie, co kryje się pod słowem "kompromitacja", w końcu są tu sami.

Chociaż zależy mu na opinii Narratora. Zawsze mu zależało. Nie chce by to, co ma się stać, splamiło ją.

\- Co... co masz na myśli? - myśli Stanley. W jego głowie pojawia się myśl, której nie chce znać. - To okropne.

\- Ojej... Stanley... Co zza wspaniałą kkarę wymyśliłeś.

Narrator, kiedy mówi, jąka się. Bedąc w pokoju, gdzie nawzajem się obserwują, na myśl o karze jego twarz,, robi się czerwona.

Nie powstrzymuje się przed pozwoleniem myśli odejść. Narrator kaszle, nim decyduje się dołączyć do zabawy, ale czegoś więcej, niż zwykłej zabawy.

\- Ekhm... Ccóż, Stanley. Kara jjjest potrzebna.

Rumieniec Narratora powiększa się, kiedy mężczyzna zaczyna zmieniać ubranie, jakie ma sobie Stanley.

Rzeczy, które Stanley miał na sobie, zniknęły. Na jego szyi pojawiła się obroża ze smyczą zwisającą z sufitu. Smycz lekko szarpie, sprawdzając, czy została prawidłowo przypięta.

Twarz Stanleya pokrywa się pąsem i mężczyzna próbuje chwycić cokolwiek, czym mógłby się zakryć. To żenujące. Wie, że są tutaj sami, jedynie on i Narrator, a jednak.

\- Dlaczego jestem na smyczy i do tego goły?! Myślałem, że samo założenie obroży, noszenie jej jak pies, będzie wystarczająco niezręczne!

Stanley spogląda w sufit.

\- Cóż, sama ooobroża nie jest wystarczającą kkkrarą - szarpnięcie smyczy precyzuje, co Narrator ma na myśli. - Teraz.

\- Nie! Nie wstanę! - myśli Stanley i spuszcza wzrok.

Mocniejsze szarpnięcie podpowiada, co ma zrobić. Wstać. Wie, że kąt, pod jakim smycz trze o jego szyje, może być bardziej bolesny. Wstaje i rusza korytarzem, ale zostaje zatrzymany.

\- Ach. Wwracamy do początku, Stanley. Chociaż nie zamierzam użyć restartu. Proste rozwiązanie jest lepsze - Narrator mruczy do siebie, patrząc na mężczyznę.

Stanley zerka na Narratora, choć podąża za smyczą. Trzyma dłonie na kroczu, próbując się zasłonić. Kiedy idą, nie podnosi głowę.

Taka kara jest dla niego dziwna. Niezręczność sytuacji pogłębia fakt, iż Narrator siedzi cicho, a szarpnięcia smyczy zwracają na niego całą uwagę mężczyzny.

Stanley zwolniłby i przyspieszył. Nie wie, co robić. Jedynie rumieni się jak dziewica i podąża za smyczą.

\- Teraz, skoro już tu wróciliśmy, zaczniemy ood nowa - Narrator wzdycha przed nerwowym chichotem. - Pooo prostu podążaj za historią ze trzy razy, a kara się skończy.

Stanley zadziera głowę i patrzy na Narratora. Podnosi trzy palce, a na jego twarzy widać skrępowanie. Uważa, że nie da rady.

\- Jedynieee pamiętaj o tym, kiedy znów zachowasz się nagannie - chichocze, przed wyłączeniem mikrofonu, Narrator.

\- O boże! Dlaczego akurat to wybrałem? - szepcze do siebie, patrząc na zdezorientowanego ciszą w eterze Stanley'a.

Narrator pozwala sobie wędrować wzrokiem po ciele mężczyzny, nim spogląda w dół, na rozporek swoich spodni. Rumieni się, gdy powoli zdejmuje pasek i ściąga spodnie.

\- Nnnie będzie wiedział - mówi do siebie z odrobiną nadziei.

Narrator ponownie włącza mikrofon.

\- Przepraszam, wyłączyło się - uśmiecha się nieśmiało do Stanley'a, nim jego rumieniec się powiększa.

\- Wwwięc, to jest historia o bardzo niegrzecznym chłopcu o imieniu Ssstanley - Narrator milknie przygryzając wargę.

Stanley wściekle się czerwieni, gdy jego umysł krąży po innych rzeczach. Spogląda znów w sufit. Chce, by Narrator ochłonął. On, on sam wie, że słysząc coś takiego, nie szybko doszedłby do siebie.

Właściwie to podnieciło Stanley'a. Och! Ma nadzieję, że Narrator o tym nie wie.

\- Ppprzepraszam za to. Myślałem, że powinienem coś powiedzieć, ale zabrzmiało to tak seksownie - Narrator szybko wyrzuca z siebie. Po tym znów milczy.

Stanley jojczy, ale brzmi to bardziej jak jęk. Zamiera, spogląda na podłogę i modli się cicho, by nie wyglądało to źle.

Jest nagi. Ma dłonie na kutasie. Jest podniecony. Po słowach Narratora po prostu zajęczał.

\- Sstaanley, czy słyszałeś kiedyś o syndromie, gdzieee dwoje samotnych ludzi jest taaak długo... Nnnie ważna płeć, zakochują się... - Narrator łapie oddech i patrzy na Stanley'a - Mmmówią, że to wina hooormooonów.

Stanley patrzy w sufit i słucha. Zauważa, że Narrator mówi, jakby został pozbawiony tchu.

\- Czyyy ty chcesz pooodddać się ttym hooormonom właśnie teraz? Booo o... - Narrator znów milknie.

Gdy Stanley uświadamia sobie, co ma na myśli Narrator, mruga i robi się czerwony. Po jego słowa robi się coraz bardziej podekscytowany.

\- Czy przyjdziesz tuu do mnie, czy...? - Stanley na samą myśl o tym się denerwuje.

\- Jjjaa zostawie wwwłączony mikrofonn, aale nie przyjdę doo ciebiee. Jaaa nie nie chcę uuuprawiać seksu, jeśliii, jeśli mnie rozumiesz.

Narrator zaczyna się bardziej jąkać.

\- Wwwięc ja będę cię sssłyssszał, a ttty będziesz mnie widział? Wwwyłącz dźwięk, bądźmy uuuczciwi.

Stanley przesuwa ręce na biodra.

\- Aachaa. Racja.

Narrator szybko wyłącza dźwięk komputera, na którym pracuje.

\- Dobry boże - mruczy pod nosem.

Stanley uśmiecha się i zaczyna się brandzlować. Słysząc, jak oddech Narratora zaczyna rzęzić, rumieni się.

\- To to jest ddziwne. Ngh. Nnie uważ, ach, uważasz?

Narrator rumieni się i gryzie wargę.

Stanley każe mu mówić dalej, w przeciwnym razie przestanie.

\- Dlaaaczegoo niie oopoowaiadam ttego, co robiszzz? Jeśli ty, ngh, chcesz, bym móóówił.

Narrator znajduje rytm podobny do rytmu Stanley'a.

Mężczyzna tylko kiwa głową. Mógł pomyśleć, co jeszcze można zrobić.

\- Ssstanley zaczyna ggładzić swoją mmmęskość. Ach, zzzdaje się przyspieszać ruchy, gdy słuuucha Nnarratora, ach. Jeeeegooo mięśnie wydaają się napinaaać oood czasu dooo czasu, ngh, by poookazać, jak blisko jest limitu.

Narrator przygryza wargę, by nie jęczeć.

\- Ssstanley zaczynaa, o boże. Oon zaczyna trząść ssię i cieeeknąć. Ngh. Już, takkk blisko? Czyżbyś zaaaczął przeeed naszymmmi ustaleniaaami?

Narrator rumieni się i pochyla bliżej ekranu.

Stanley przytakuje głową i jęczy, nic na to nie poradzi. Naprawdę nic nie zrobił. Tylko napalił się, słysząc słowa Narratora. Często tak ma.

\- Teeeż zaraz dooojdę – dodaje nieśmiało Narrator, nim zaczyna jęczeć. Nie może powstrzymać głosu.

Próbuje dalej mówić Stanley'owi, co ten ma robić, ale nie potrafi. Jest zbyt zagubiony, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Obaj, przez cały ten czas spędzony razem, nigdy nie robili czegoś takiego. Można rzec, że pewne „potrzeby” właśnie zostały uwolnione.

\- Sstanley, jaaa!

Narrator próbuje wysłowić się przed dojściem. Siada z powrotem na krześle i stara odzyskać oddech. Jednak szczytujący Stanley pozostawia go bez tchu.

\- Too nie wygląda na karę, baaardziej na nagrodę – jąka się Narrator. Rumieni i wzdycha. - Czy to powstrzyma cię oood złego zachowania?

Stanley potrząsa głową na „nie”.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od autora]  
> Uwielbiam tę parkę i mam nadzieję, że dowiem się więcej na temat ich relacji, ale wiem, że ten fandom jest już w sporej mierze martwy.  
> ;.;
> 
> Czy ktoś chce kontynuacji historii?


End file.
